


On Camera - Shiro & Lance Edition

by kitausu



Series: On Camera [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cam Boy AU, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Sex Work, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 01:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15061679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausu/pseuds/kitausu
Summary: Shiro flushed, looking himself over in the mirror. He knew he had agreed to this, readily even. But the moment Lance had handed him the discreet little black box with a wink, doubts had started to creep in. “Lance, are you sure this is a good idea?”





	On Camera - Shiro & Lance Edition

**Author's Note:**

> One of my patrons requested the "missing scene" of Shiro and Lance's cam show mentioned in "On Camera"

Shiro flushed, looking himself over in the mirror. He knew he had agreed to this, readily even. But the moment Lance had handed him the discreet little black box with a wink, doubts had started to creep in. “Lance, are you sure this is a good idea?”

Lance glanced up from where he was hooking up the camera, several wires stuffed in his mouth so his words came out muffled from behind plastic. “What, why?”

“I just mean…” Shiro gestured to the mirror, then to himself and the black lacy boy shorts he was wearing.

Spitting out the wires, Lance’s eyes followed Shiro’s hand and then locked on to where Shiro was filling out the panties _very_ nicely.

“You’re so hot,” Lance breathed, his voice somewhere on a whine.

It was times like this where he still couldn’t believe Shiro, gorgeous perfect Shiro, was his.

Shiro huffed, a little embarrassed by the appreciation. “Listen, you’re a lot prettier then me and I just…what if they don’t…like it…”

Finally wrenching his eyes away from Shiro’s cock, Lance just stared at him. It took him several long heartbeats as his mouth worked around sounds of disbelief. “Shiro, do you have any idea how gorgeous you are?”

Shiro waved him off, “I know you’ve said but…”

“ _No, everyone_ says, and _everyone_ is going to pay big bucks to see my gorgeous boyfriend spread his legs and I won’t hear you slandering him like that,” Lance admonished playfully as he stalked across the room.

Because really, he had to get his hands on Shiro, feel that lace over Shiro’s skin, the cut of his hip through the thin material. Lance could feel drool filling his mouth.

“Lance...”

Lance stopped, looking Shiro in the eye sharply as he spoke. “Do you want to do this? Be honest.”

Shiro licked his lips. He did, he wanted this. He really wanted this. “…Yes.”

“Then we’re doing this.” Lance grinned, smacking Shiro’s ass before turning back to the camera to finish getting ready for the show.

-

Camming came easily to Lance, probably a little too easily if he were honest. He loved Shiro, never wanted anyone _but_ Shiro. But there was just something about knowing that so many eyes were watching him, getting off to them, fucking their fists and wishing they were inside Lance or taking Shiro’s dick. It wasn’t that he wanted their jealousy. He just wanted to be desired, and even more, he wanted everyone to know that he belonged to Shiro and that Shiro was 100% off limits, _his_.

And because it came so easily, Lance had never had to worry about the camera, or how he looked. It just came naturally, showing off, moving under Shiro’s touch and command. Shiro always just made it so _good_ it was never a chore.

 _But_ he had severely underestimated what it was like to be on the other side. Lance _wanted_ everyone to see how good Shiro looked, hazy eyed, spread out beneath him, clawing at the sheets with those pretty panties stretched around the meat of his thighs.

Everyone on this _earth_ deserved to see Shiro like this.

“Do you want another finger, daddy?” Lance asked, so sweetly.

He had toyed with the idea of dropping the name, but it had slipped out and Shiro had keened so prettily and it was kind of their brand anyway. Lance was Shiro’s pretty boy, and now he was taking care of his daddy.

Shiro nodded frantically, clutching at anything and everything that wasn’t Lance. He wasn’t allowed to touch today, and it was driving him wild. Lance knew Shiro, could see the tension in the clench of his jaw. He wanted to grab Lance, make him do what he wanted, make him fuck Shiro so hard he screamed for his baby.

Lance turned and grinned at the camera, cheeky even as Shiro was slowly _killing him_ and vice versa _._ “Do you guys think I should give him another?”

The chat went wild, filling the room like so many electronic birds. He leaned over Shiro, ignoring the groan of frustration when Lance’s fingers stilled.

_Yes_

_Yesssssssss_

_Make him beg_

Lance stopped. _That_ was an idea. Making Shiro beg. Shiro was so good at drawing it out of him, but Lance was _easy._ He was so easy for Shiro, it took almost nothing at all to have him whining and sobbing for his daddy to fuck him. But Shiro…

“Daddy, tell me what you want,” Lance cooed, never dropping that soft little boy voice he knew Shiro went wild for.

“Lance, I swear,” Shiro hissed, rocking his hips down onto Lance’s fingers only to growl in frustration when Lance moved with him, giving him nothing at all.

Lance pouted, doing everything to bite back the smirk that was threatening to take over. “I’m sorry, daddy, I just don’t know what you want.”

“Stop messing around and _fuck me,”_ Shiro groaned.

“What—”

“ _Please,_ damn it.” Shiro was close to whining now and Lance knew if he pushed any harder he would be in trouble.

In all honesty, he would be lucky to be able to sit next time with the spanking he had probably just earned himself. But it was completely 100% worth it when Shiro’s eyes glazed over as Lance made the transition from fingers to pressing the head of his cock against Shiro’s relaxed rim.

Shiro was so tight, sucking him in, squeezing down on Lance’s dick hard enough to make him see black at the edge of his vision.

They didn’t do this so often, but the movements were almost instinct from the number of times Shiro had done it to him. Lance slipped his hands down to Shiro’s thighs, pulling his legs up over Lance’s shoulders. He used his weight, folding Shiro in half and laughing a little when he heard Shiro’s spine crack.

With a smirk, Lance turned and looked directly into the camera. “I’m not the only one who does yoga, you know.”

Lance could feel his thighs burn, the muscles working as he fucked Shiro hard, hard enough to make him shout, to have him forgetting the rules and clutching at Lance’s shoulders, leaving long welts across his skin. Vaguely, Lance could hear the ding of notifications, tips rolling in as they fucked. But mostly, all he could hear was Shiro, groaning for him, growling, that undercurrent of praise coming through even now.

“So good, baby, fuck me so good.”

It was a struggle not to fall into that, the praise, the need to give in. Shiro was under his control now. In retaliation and reward, Lance reached down and wrapped his hand around Shiro’s cock, stroking him roughly and twisting at the head. It wasn’t long until Shiro finally came, spilling over Lance’s fist, his ass clamping down, squeezing Lance’s dick so good he spilled inside.

Letting Shiro’s legs fall, Lance continued to thrust lazily, fucking his come inside Shiro and watching it spill out a little and onto the sheets below. Shiro looked so fucked out, and Lance could hear himself cooing nonsense words. _So pretty, so good, thank you daddy._

Shiro smiled up at him, reaching up to pet at Lance’s sweaty curls. “Good boy,” he hummed, and grinned even wider when Lance blushed.

Lance made a hasty goodbye after that, thanking the viewers for watching even as he was still softening inside of Shiro. Regretfully, he did have to pull out to turn off the camera. Shiro waved lazily from where he was still sprawled on his back, thanking them again before the screen flickered off.

When Lance bounded back to Shiro’s side, his boyfriend was still stretched out where Lance had left him. “How are you feeling?” Lance asked, tucking his head up under Shiro’s chin and draping himself halfway over him.

Shiro smiled and kissed the crown of Lance’s head. “Good, really good.”

Lance nodded, tracing the line of Shiro’s pec with his fingers. “It was a little more intense then I—”

“Lance, baby, I’m good. I put you through your paces enough, I think I deserve a little intense sometimes from you,” Shiro chuckled, squeezing Lance tighter against him.

Eventually they had to move, Shiro prodding Lance until he finally got up and went to go start the shower. While he was gone, Shiro finally found the energy to look at how much they had made. He already told himself it didn’t matter if it was less, or even a lot less. They were set for the month and it had been good. Except when Shiro sat up and opened his phone to check the email receipt, he could only stare at the number.

“Oooh, how much did we make?” Lance called when he came back into the room, throwing himself over Shiro’s back to see over his shoulder and crowed when he saw the amount.

It was a lot, more then they made most streams, maybe even more then on nights when they charged extra for the really kinky shit.

“Told you. You’re smokin’, babe,” Lance murmured, kissing Shiro’s cheek triumphantly.

Shiro was sure the receipt was wrong but…but he still found himself saying, “We may have to do that again sometime…”

“Hell yeah we will! Now hurry up, Keith’s coming over in a bit and I want to make out in the shower a little.”

And well, Shiro couldn’t exactly say no to that.


End file.
